forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Cathal T´arjan
Jeden z nekompetentních mistrů Jedi, který žil za Staré republiky. Youngling & Padawan Jeden z nejlepších žáků, který kdy chodil po Coruscantu. Absolutně nekonfliktní, poslušný, s velkým nadáním jak při cvičení se Sílou, tak v boji se světelným mečem. Ideální student, sen každého mistra. Rytíř Jedi thumb|leftJiž na sklonku svých sedmnáctých narozenin dokázal složit rytířské zkoušky. Nikdo proti tomu nic nenamítal, neboť i přes své mládí byl připraven lépe, než většina ostatních o pár let později. Stal se tedy jedním z nejmladších rytířů historie řádu Jedi. Vynikal především v diplomacii, dokázal urovnat prakticky jakýkoliv spor. Když bylo třeba, neváhal využít ani svůj světelný meč. V devatenácti letech si vybral svého prvního padawana. Byl jím jedenáctiletý zabracký chlapec Art Beatan, který byl na rozdíl od svého mistra ve všem průměrný a velmi těžko nesl fakt, že s ním byl neustále srovnáván a očekávalo se od něj, že bude minimálně stejně dobrý, jako Cathal. V jednadvaceti získal titul mistra. Jeho doslova raketovou kariéru v Řádu mu každý jen tiše záviděl. Nejvíc však trpěl Art, neboť Cathal sám na něj kladl přehnané nároky, které prostě nebyl schopen ustát. Mistr Jedi Ve třiadvaceti letech byl vyslán na misi na planetu Yavin. Jeho úkol byl prostý. Jakýmkoliv způsobem zničit drogové kartely, které pomalu, ale jistě, začaly ovládat místní podsvětí. Vypracoval brilantní plán, který by neselhal nebýt právě jeho padawana Arta. Tento šestnáctiletý klučina i přes svou obrovskou snahu prostě a jednoduše zklamal. Neunesl tlak a zhroutil se. Cathal i Art sice vyvázli živí oba, nicméně mise skončila obrovským fiaskem. Nutno podotknout, že Art se z této zkušenosti nikdy zcela nezotavil a i přes odbornou péči Jedijských léčitelů nebyl schopen pokračovat ve výcviku. Nebyl vhodný ani k tomu, aby byl zařazen do nějakého z jedijských sborů. Z kdysi veselého dítěte se stala roztřesená troska. Cathala tato zkušenost velmi zasáhla. Stáhl se, začal o sobě pochybovat a v tento moment se také začíná vyvíjet jeho přehnaně pacifistické přesvědčení, nicméně zatím je zcela v plenkách a projevuje se pouze povrchními úvahami. Po Artově zhroucení si bez rozmyslu a prakticky okamžitě vybírá padawana nového. Stává se jím lidská, čtrnáctiletá Ross Airril. Cathal byl po celý její výcvik příliš zahleděn do sebe, než aby si všímal varovných signálů, které Ross vysílala, když se jí poprvé dotkla Temná strana. Nelze se tedy ničemu divit, když se pět let nato obrátila proti svému mistrovi, samu sebe nazvala Darth Dolor a pokusila se ho zabít. Naštěstí však byla šermířkou ryze podprůměrnou a T´arjanovi nedalo příliš práce to s ní skoncovat. Pocit vítězství si však užíval jen prchavých pár vteřin. Když si pořádně uvědomil, že právě zabil svého padawana, kterého pořádně ani neznal a považoval ho spíš za jakousi kouli na noze, udělalo se mu zle. Nikdy si to neodpustil. Trvalo asi měsíc, než byl schopen normálně fungovat. Tato příšerná zkušenost zapříčinila to, že poprvé své názory vyslovil nahlas a odmítal jakékoliv mise, u nichž bylo na první pohled zřejmé, že by musel vzít svůj meč do ruky. Jako dárek k jeho třicátým narozeninám mu Rada přidělila dalšího padawana a vůbec ji nezajímalo, že si to T´arjan nejenže nepřeje, ale že na to není ani připraven. Mistři viděli jen to, co chtěli vidět. Cathal svěřené úkoly plnil výtečně, a i když některé mise odmítal, tak ty, na které byl nakonec vyslán, dotáhl do úspěšného konce jako kdyby nikdy o žádného svého padawana nepřišel. Tento padawan byl opět člověk jménem Bran Ce Eoran. Byl starý šestnáct let a přišel o svého mistra. Možná tento fakt zapříčinil to, že mezi Cathalem a Branem vzniklo neobyčejně silné pouto. T´arjan poučen svými nezdary s předchozími padawany byl přespříliš opatrným a chránil ho více, než by bylo zdrávo. Bran nakonec úspěšně splnil rytířské zkoušky, ale hned na své první misi byl zabit, neboť nebyl na svůj úkol dostatečně připraven a pod vlivem T´arjanových názorů si prakticky po celou dobu vyčítal, že ji vůbec přijal. Nebyl sto se tedy na svůj úkol soustředit a tento nešťastný mix vyústil v jeho smrt. T´arjan tyto události velmi zasáhly dokonce do takové míry, že i když svůj světelný meč u pasu stále nosil, začal hlásat filosofii, že jeho jakékoliv použití proti živé bytosti je špatné a je to de facto selhání Jedie, který to udělá. Dalších třicet let se neslo ve znamení krystalizace těchto názorů. Nakonec odmítl nosit i svůj světelný meč. Vhodných misí pro tohoto Jedie bylo minimum. Rada pro něj však přeci jenom našla uplatnění. Učil mladé padawany práci se Sílou. Když byl stár šedesát tři let, Rada se usnesla, že je třeba někoho, kdo převezme podepsané dokumenty od vládních představitelů na Aargau. A že by bylo vhodné, aby to byl Jedi. Tuto jednoduchou misi by zvládl i jedenáctiletý padawan, ale Rada tomu chtěla dodat punc důležitosti, tak byl vyslán T´arjan. Všechno proběhlo v relativním pořádku. Tedy až do chvíle, kdy se stal jedním z nechtěných svědků střelby přímo na ulici. Každý jiný Jedi by zasáhl, ale on nemohl, neboť jeho názory mu nedovolovaly komukoliv ubližovat. Místo toho se schoval v podniku Zářící hvězdy. Právě tam našel batole se jménem Hayasan Geri. Následujících osm let se příliš nelišilo od těch předchozích. Tedy až do chvíle, než se Hayasan, ještě jakožto youngling, ztratila z Chrámu a on byl vyslán ji hledat. Nakonec ji našel a místo trestu si ji vybral za svého padawana. Tímto svým zcela neočekávaným jednáním překvapil celou Radu, která tím nebyla nadšená. Dokonce to nechtěla ani schválit, ale nakonec se usnesla, že to nakonec může být jen ku prospěchu věci. T´arjan třeba sleví ze svých radikálních názorů a Hayasan jakožto rozdováděné dítě se třeba trochu zklidní. Rada však velmi brzy pochopila, že se šíleně spletla. T´arjan své padawance promíjel úplně všechno. Byl úspěch, když docílil toho, aby se občas cítila trapně. Hayasan nic nebylo svaté, vše pro ni byla legrace, neznala míru a svého mistra tím jen trápila. Ten vědom si svých neúspěchů s Artem a Ross neudělal vůbec nic, aby zamezil tomuto nepřístojnému chování. Zašlo to dokonce tak daleko, že Rada samotná se pětkrát zabývala myšlenkou, že Hayasan by měla být přemístěna k zemědělskému sboru. T´arjan o tom však nechtěl ani slyšet. Bojoval za svého padawana. Rada to nakonec nikdy neudělala, částečně i proto, že mistři sami věděli, že T´arjanovi nikdy neměli schválit dalšího padawana a považovali to i za své selhání. V sedmdesáti čtyřech letech T´arjan po jedné ze svých misí umírá na následek otravy. Po sobě zanechává čtrnáctiletou, velmi nevychovanou, padawanku a zklamané naděje, které do něj kdysi byly vkládány. Osobnost a vlastnosti Doslova z něj sálala dobrota a laskavost. Každému by nejraději pomohl a dal by mu i své poslední kalhoty a sám by chodil nahatý, kdyby to někomu pomohlo. Nedokázal říci ne. Své poslední padawance všechno promíjel, nikdy ji za nic nepotrestal. Respektive, jednou se o to pokusil. Dostala domácí vězení, nicméně když viděl, že ta kačena vylezla oknem a málem se při tom svém kousku zabila, tak od dalších trestů raději upustil. Nicméně dokázal se za ni bít v momentě, kdy jí hrozilo přeřazení k Zemědělským sborům. Využíval při tom své diplomatické nadání i zkušenosti. Byl pacifista. Odmítal vzít meč do ruky, i kdyby tím někomu zachránil život. Hlásal filozofii, dle které v podstatě selže každý Jedi, který svůj světelný meč použije proti živé, vnímající bytosti, neboť vždycky existuje jiná alternativa. Schopnosti Ovládal všechny běžné silové techniky. Déle i Bitevní meditaci, Zmatení, Hození, Vír a Osvěžení. V dřívějších dobách, kdy ještě používal světelný meč, ovládal na mistrovské úrovni Makashi a Shien, na střední Juyo a základy Soresu a Ataru. Býval vynikající bojovník, nadaný diplomat a generál, jeden z lepších pilotů. Světelný meč Mnoho let před svou smrtí svůj světelný meč u sebe nenosil, netrénoval s ním a ani jej nepoužíval. Od svých padawanských let měl pouze jeden, který si však vylepšoval, takže byl vždy na odpovídající úrovni jeho věku a schopnostem. Měl zářivě zelenou čepel. Po jeho smrti se jeho světelný meč nenašel. Předpokládá se, že jej někomu daroval. Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Starý Řád Jedi Kategorie:Hay-canon